Does this make sense?
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Haru is shy and awkward, that's a fact. Which is why the small library in the faculty of Environmental Science was the perfect place for him to work. He couldn't ask for a better job. When he meets a Management major who always seems to forget to do his printing and is always worried about his writing, Haru realises that he really couldn't ask for a better job.


**So I work in a library in my university and this is inspired by the beautiful people that walk in (on a regular and rare occasions). I wish I had the confidence that Haru shows here, but like I don't know how I'm still working there. I ADORE it but like I'm super awkward XD**

**Also, I am making a huge plug, but like they say write what you know right. So I'm writing Haru as a librarian in a tiny university library, and Makoto as a flustered Environmental Studies student whose area of concentration is Management. So basically my life split between two people.**

* * *

Does This Make Sense?

* * *

**Summary:** Haru is shy and awkward, that's a fact. Which is why the small library in the faculty of Environmental Science was the perfect place for him to work. He couldn't ask for a better job. When he meets a Management major who always seems to forget to do his printing and is always worried about his writing, Haru realises that he really couldn't ask for a better job.

* * *

Tuesdays and Thursdays were Haru's favourite days. Well, his favourite days apart from the midnight free-swims in the Varsity pool.

They started early, up at eight (and yes, for a Uni student that was early thank you) to shower and get dressed in something semi-smart before going to eat some breakfast from the local coffee shop. After he had done all this, he headed to work. While sometimes he slept in and didn't get to shower, he _always_ grabbed a coffee because he thought he would pass out otherwise.

It was a quick walk from his apartment, which was understandably close to the Varsity pool and about as close to campus as you could get without being on residence. It took roughly five minutes, ten when you included the coffee.

When he reached the building, tucked at the edge of the campus, he always smiled a little. This was one of the few things he knew as constant. He as always happy to see this quiet building.

The faculty of Environmental Studies was tucked behind most of the larger buildings. It was a small facility on its own; a new building, but not central. The school of business and engineering towered with bright walls and smart lines in the central walk of campus. FES, on the other hand, seemed placed in whatever space was left on this self-contained campus.

His work was on the second floor. It was only eight hours a week, which wasn't livable, but he was lucky to even have a job on campus. In fact, he always questioned how he managed to get a gig like this. It was perfect for him.

More perfect than he would have ever been able to ask for.

Even two months ago, he'd have waited outside if the library until ten when one for one of the girls that worked with him would open the door. Not that they didn't trust Haru with the door code, just that he was way too nervous to open himself.

He really, _really_ didn't want to lose this job, eight hours or not.

However, when the winter term had started Haru had been left to open by himself; there was nothing he felt but a deep relief in having the first ten minutes of work utterly to himself.

After that, he often made sure to arrive ten minutes before opening, just so he could have it to himself. He felt no rush to get the computer booted up; there was no use, the old thing _hated_ working. He felt no rush in getting book-drop books signed in; there weren't usually many anyway. He especially didn't feel like there was a hurry for him to finish breakfast or set up the desk. When he was opening by himself he could take the time to make sure things were in order and he was ready for the day.

If you thought that such a little library was loud, you were wrong. It was one of the –if not the –quietest of the seven libraries on campus. It was specific to FES students, so it was to be expected.

Either way, whether it was large like Echo library, or tiny like Haru's Moore library, it didn't matter. Having to deal with other students caused Haru no little amount of anxiety.

As Haru unlocked the door and walked in to flick the lights on –making sure to close the door behind him, it wasn't opening yet –he smiled a little.

It was a tiny library. Made of nine stacks of books and three walls of reference papers, it may seem like a 'big' library but it wasn't. A row of computers ran against one wall, more behind the stacks at the back. It had two offices, and a reference room that students sometimes liked to sit in. Usually Haru put his bag in the reference room since it was rare for others to sit there.

In between all three of the rooms within the library was a large L-shaped desk that acted as a sectional between the rooms and the main library. This was the main desk where Haru sat.

He stepped behind the desk he turned the computer on and dropped his backpack on the floor. As he waited for the old monster to boot up, Haru took the cashbox out of the drawer and grabbed the key for the book drop. He had created a routine now, and it was almost done in numbness.

Oh, no books today.

By the time that was done, Haru propped the door open with a stop and took his seat at the desk. It took another five minutes to log the computer system on, open the app for checking in and out books, and to make sure that there were no emails that needed answering.

It was quiet and still empty by almost eleven, but it was very comfortable to Haru.

Besides, he was able to catch up on his own work and readings when there were not 'customers' around.

* * *

"Good morning, Haru." The voice was soft, just barely speaking above a whisper. Haru automatically smiled, and not because he was dealing with a 'customer'.

It was eleven on a Tuesday, which was when Makoto turned up to do some studying.

Makoto Tachibana was an Environmental Student whose area of concentration was in the Management field. Twenty two, Makoto was the sole guardian of his two younger siblings, coming to the university on a scholarship. Not only that, but he was pursuing a dual credentials with a college north of the city, which he would be moving to within the next three years.

How did Haru know this?

Because Makoto was a blabbermouth, never stopping his quiet, polite chatter when he came in. He was one of the rare students who asked to use the private reference room when he came in, and thus ended up sitting within a few feet of Haru at the desk.

It always lead to quiet conversation when the library was empty. Which, as it happens, was very often.

"How did you manage on that paper that was due last week?"

Haru was not, by any stretch or exaggeration, a talkative person. Not at all, and certainly not by choice. And yet somehow, within the first month of Haru working in the Moore, Makoto had managed to get entire monologues from Haru's expressions and the few words that weren't pleasantries when interacting with the 'customers'.

"It was okay." Haru explained with a gentle smile.

Makoto didn't look convinced though. In fact, he turned around in his seat; he would usually have just leant back to look at Haru. "How did that happen?"

As usual, Makoto seemed to have read between every letter in Haru's words. Haru had meant that it wasn't entirely awful, but that he had gotten a mark far lower than he was happy with.

Haru shrugged, and it was enough. Makoto would know that Haru had no idea; perhaps because of the topic he had chosen, or that he had spent too long swimming and not enough time in the Echo library doing research. (That was something Makoto always tried to convince Haru into doing more of. However, he never told Haru to stop swimming.)

Makoto made a sound of surprise and frustration in the back of his throat, but Haru understood that Makoto was trying to show comfort. He understood, sometimes your paper just didn't come together.

A customer came in, smiling gently. It was another student from environmental studies who was somewhat of a regular, so Haru had to turn around. He smiled, answered the person's questions and pointed them towards the stack of books they needed.

It was nice, this friendship with Makoto. The boy was quiet and understanding. He babbled like a motor boat but he never expected attention or distracted Haru when he needed to work.

Like clockwork, and a little startling to Haru because he had been so absorbed in helping this student try to find books for their essay, Makoto stood and packed his laptop away.

With a quick look at the clock, Haru realised exactly how much time had passed. It was one, and on a Tuesday when Makoto had class at two thirty. He always made sure to leave the Moore at two so that he had time to get across campus.

"Good bye, Haru," Makoto exclaimed as he walked out with a little wave and a grin. "I'll see you next time. Have a good day."

Haru nodded, but turned back to his work. After all he wasn't about to let the students complain that he didn't pay attention. Besides, he knew how horrifying it could be to not be able to find sources for a paper.

* * *

The first time that Haru had seen Makoto it was a month into him working in the Moore.

The man had been a mess. Blonde-brown hair stuck to his face and neck with sweat, messy and obviously un-brushed. He was wearing a flannel shirt over a tight black-T, and a pair of hip hugging blue jeans. However, his shirt was untucked and the flannel almost falling off one shoulder. He had on hand clutching his backpack and the others running through his hair.

Haru had to admit, the look suited the man.

Still, the man looked around before finding a computer. Ah, Haru already knew that look. The student had forgotten to print his assignment off before he got to school. That or his printer broke that morning.

Haru's suspicions were confirmed when this brown haired man –god he was tall –walked up to the desk with a sheepish grin. "Thank god for this library. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't open and so close to my class today."

Haru nodded and took the man's money. Their library actually offered the cheapest printing on campus, but very few people knew about it. As Haru was handing back the student's change, he saw a quizzical look on the man's face. His eyes were gorgeous.

"I don't think… I've seen you working here before?" He sounded embarrassed to even be saying it, and it almost got a genuine smile from Haru.

"Just started a month ago." Haru felt his own embarrassment surface. People didn't usually try more than the pleasantries.

A huge smile lit up the man's face, for some reason. However, he was quick to look at his watch with wide eyes. "Oh shoot. Well it was nice to meet you!"

And then he was gone, ruffled clothes and hair sticking in all sorts of directions, his papers clutched delicately in his hand.

Haru kind of hoped that he was a regular.

* * *

The next time the man came in, (though at this point Haru still didn't know his name), was on a Thursday. It was two thirty, just at the end half hour of Haru's shift.

The man walked in with a smile, which only brightened when he saw Haru sitting at the computer behind the desk.

"Hello again!" His smile was infectious and Haru wondered how on earth it lit up the air around him.

"Afternoon."

"I'm so sorry about last time. I really would have been skinned alive if I didn't hand that paper in." His voice was deep in tone, but light and laughing, as if he laughed all the time.

"It's alright." And Haru wanted to crawl into a hole; he literally could hear the awkwardness in his tone. As it was he kept his eyes on the table, pretending to be scanning a book.

Then the smile turned bright again, still handsome on his chiselled face, but much less sturdy and more comfortable. Makoto babbled a little longer before he turned to sit on one of the many tables scattered around the library. Haru watched him pull out his laptop and start working.

He had the most intense concentration face.

So many students did.

It was about ten minutes later that the man appeared at his desk again. Haru would have been shocked if he hadn't made it a habit to watch the students superciliously all the time. People tried to steal books sometimes, as hard as that was to believe.

This time he had a sheepish look. His cheeks were light pink as his laptop was placed on the counter in front of Haru. "Could you give me a hand?"

Now that was a first. Haru was only a first year, and at twenty one he wasn't exactly the most capable. He had assumed that this man was a second or third year, but then again in Uni one could never tell.

"Does this make any sense?" Makoto sounded a little desperate, his eyes flickering between Haru and his computer screen almost desperately. He proceeded to read out the sentence, quietly so as not disturb the rest of the students.

"Try this." Haru leant forward to read the sentence, turning the screen to see. He typed a quick change before turning it back to this student.

He still didn't know his name. It was a little awkward.

A little grumble came from the man next to him, and Haru looked over with a raised eyebrow. He was frustrated apparently. However just as Haru was about to apologize –he shouldn't have changed the sentence after all –the man explained.

"No, that won't work. Thank you, but see this term here –verge escapement –I need to use it. It's the mechanism that allows clocks to function as clocks. Before verge escapement there were no clocks. Does that make sense? I need to explain that."

Haru nodded, understanding a little better now.

They spent the next five minutes the pair spoke back and forth. Haru would change the sentence a little, or the other student would say a refinement. However, in the end there seemed to be improvement, because the student smiled so wide again.

"Thank you so much!"

And without much else he turned around and went to print. When he was done, the man sat back at his original table, seemingly deaf to the world. During that Haru had to check out a book for three students, and try to help another find a book.

Haru thanked his lucky stars when his co-worked walked in, smiling her pretty little smile and carrying her lunch. They exchanged pleasantries of their own and she took over Haru's seat as he prepared to leave. He liked working in the library, but he had classes and assignments of his own, and he was exhausted.

Haru was passing the table when the man still sitting there caught his attention.

"I don't think I introduced myself." The man smiled. This time it was a firm smile, handsome and strong. He held out his hand and Haru was compelled to shake it.

His name was Makoto Tachibana, apparently.

"I'm Haru."

And then the smile became light again and Haru smiled in return.

"Thanks, Haru-chan, you're a life saver. Have a good evening."

Haru could only nod –a little confused –as he walked out.

* * *

The man, Makoto, came in on Tuesday this time. By now Haru was able to find a pattern. The man came in at the end of Haru's shift on Thursday and at the beginning of his shift on Tuesday.

Apparently Makoto came in other days too, though.

"Oh you're here today!"

Because he made a habit to walk up and chat quietly with Haru each time he walked in. He also seemed to know realize that Haru only worked twice a week. "I hope your week has been good.

In turn, Haru replied that yes it had been.

"That's great, Haru-chan!" The man was such a doof. He insisted on adding that ridiculous suffix. The difference here was that Haru didn't insist too strongly that he drops it, unlike when Haru's friend Rin tried to pull that shit on him. "But, I was wondering if you could give me a hand?"

"What do you need?" Haru pulled up the book log, knowing already what the matter likely was.

"I need a book about green architecture…"

And so they scrolled for ten minutes. Haru tried to refine the searches as Makoto explained what he needed, and Makoto tried to be as broad as he could.

Eventually they got a list of five books that might work for the thesis that Makoto was working on. The _only_ reason Haru knew about it so thoroughly because Makoto had written it one afternoon with him, constantly asking for Haru's opinion on this sentence or that. That was it.

Haru handed off the list, but when he saw Makoto hesitate to head for the stacks he couldn't help but sigh. "Do you need a hand finding them?"

Makoto's smile was glorious. "If you wouldn't mind."

* * *

Haru learnt quickly that Makoto had very little, if no faith in his own writing. Probably half of the time that Makoto spent in the Moore was trying to finish his assignments, or else explaining to Haru what they were.

"It'll make more sense if I explain it to someone who isn't in my faculty."

Haru couldn't exactly fault that way of thinking. It did help you write your papers if you tried to explain it to someone without an intimate knowledge of the topic. It helped that Haru was genuinely interested in the papers that Makoto wrote.

He was actually thinking of double majoring in Environmental Studies. It was interesting, and Haru hadn't known about his own desire to help the environment until he met Makoto.

Haru didn't actually mind that Makoto spent so much time talking to him. He was usually bored out of his skull anyway.

So the rest of Makoto's time in the Moore was spent with Makoto and Haru discussing the topic of over population and why the entire argument was invalid. Their conversation was only stopped when other 'customers' needed help, or Makoto had to go grab another book.

Whether or not Haru completely understood the paper was not the point. All that mattered was that Makoto left with a beaming smile and a bright –almost loud –thank you.

* * *

Things kept going like this for the rest of the year. Makoto would appear every Tuesday and Thursday, though it was obvious that he spent most of his free time in the Moor. He'd greet Haru and chat quietly for a few minutes before getting to work. Sometimes he stayed only long enough to print his work, or find a book he'd need.

Sometimes he stayed for hours.

Some days he couldn't figure out the complex system of the book-log in the Moor, and sometimes he was freaking out about the coherency of his writing.

One week it was a thesis. Another was a proposal for a research project. Sometimes it was poetry (which Makoto was extremely embarrassed to share). Once, Haru was able to be the only person to read Makoto's passion speech about species loss.

It was rather humbling to see how strongly the man felt about it.

But it was becoming comfortable, and the days that Makoto didn't turn up made Haru ache.

Makoto always turned up eventually, with an apologetic smile –as if he had broken a promise with Haru –and an explanation.

His little brother had a cold. His little sister had a class presentation or play. Sometimes it was as simple as Makoto sleeping in or being sick himself.

Somehow along the way the pair had struck up an unlikely friendship. A student and the Student-librarian.

It was comfortable, and it made Haru extremely glad to have found this job. Not only was the library a perfect place for a quiet recluse, but the library had given the recluse a bright, bubbly friend who was determined to know everything about Haru's degree and future plans.

* * *

For once, Haru was closing on a Friday. One of the graduate girls was super busy and had asked Haru to take her hours. Never one to turn down extra work, Haru had happily agreed. It was a real experience to be in the closing hours though.

It was really weird to be in the library after three. It was even quieter than usual.

Which was really, extremely eerie.

The only thing that made it better was the startled, happy sound that came from the door around five thirty. Haru looked up form his own book to see Makoto striding towards the desk.

"Haru-chan! You don't usually work on Fridays." Makoto's green eyes were sparkling with mirth, and Haru could only smile softly. "I bet Becky needed to do some work and asked you to take her shift."

Haru would never be able to think anyone for Makoto's mind reading abilities.

"I'm surprised you're here, Makoto."

And here, Makoto looked a little embarrassed. "Usually I'm not. But the kids are at their friend's house today and I was a little lonely at home."

If that wasn't adorable, Haru really didn't know what was. So as usual, he cleared his stuff from the reference room to let Makoto sit. Makoto always looked so appreciative, even though it was a tiny gesture.

"Thank you, Haru-chan."

The rest of the evening went slowly. Moor closed at six thirty on a Friday, much earlier than the rest of the week. But it was no less busy. In fact, Haru thought, it seemed once four and five rolled around the place was busier than any other time in the week.

People taking out books for their weekend reading, doing last minute research, and even one or two people catching a nap between their afternoons and evening classes.

Haru decided that he really, really didn't want to work a Friday evening ever again.

Strangely enough, Makoto remained mostly quiet while he sat behind Haru. There was the calm typing of his computer and some hushed music that Haru could just barely hear from his headphones, but otherwise he didn't talk to Haru or ask help to find books.

It was about as eerie as it was when Haru started his shift.

Still, as it drew closer and closer to closing, it started to settle down. More people left than came in, and soon enough Haru was counting the cash and putting the cashbox away.

He stood to tell everyone left that he was closing up, eyeing Makoto and hoping he got the hint. He was already anxious enough about telling people to leave.

As it was, he only had to tell one person; she was polite and had been starting to pack up anyway. When Haru got back to the desk Makoto was shrugging into his light jacket, and his face lit up in a crooked smile.

Something was wrong with the smile though.

"Don't worry, Haru. I know when closing time is."

Haru nodded and went about his business. He put the phone on call forwarding. He shut the computer down and made sure there were no more books to shelve. There were a few left out in the far corner, but otherwise everything was in order very quickly.

What was extremely surprising was that Makoto was waiting for Haru at the desk.

"I thought you'd have been off already?" Haru half asked.

Makoto just laughed awkwardly, running his hand through his hair. He was very nervous for some reason, and it made Haru just a little tingly.

"I was going to, but then I got thinking." Makoto explained, his voice growing quicker with each sentence. "I was thinking since I was free and you were leaving, and I was hoping you were free, if we could do something tonight. If you're not fee that's cool. I was just thinking, cause I mean I really kind of want to get to know you. And you're really kind to me and you've helped me a lot and I wanted to repay you and get to know you and stuff. And we're both here right now…."

Makoto just kept babbling away. His face was bright red and his eyes refused to meet Haru's. Still, Haru couldn't help but laugh, lightly, and full of this bubbling excitement he hadn't really experienced before.

"Does that make any sense?" Haru could hear the growing horror and embarrassment in Makoto's voice and it made him smile even more.

This man. Haru just took Makoto's hand. Because yeah, it made so much sense. More sense than Haru thought he'd ever made before, but Makoto understood that perfectly well. Now it was Haru's turn to return the favour.

"Come on. The café in the Row is having an open mike night."

The smile that Makoto gave Haru was absolutely breathe taking. He grinned and Haru felt the hand he held squeeze ever so gently. "That sounds, perfect."

So, both men grabbed their bags and Haru shut down the computers for the night. He had already tallied the money for the day and signed in his hours. Soon enough Haru was locking the door and he and Makoto were walking towards the Row for their first date of many.

Haru was struck by just how wonderful his job in the Moore was, because this, right here, made so much sense.

He couldn't ever have asked for anything better.

* * *

**The ending seems a bit….tough? I don't know. It feels a little convoluted and I'm sorry about that. But relationships haven't worked for me, and so I don't know how to relationship? I again wish I had the courage that Makoto and Haru have here, because really, there are beautiful people in my library.**

**Anyway, please review! I love you all!**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
